A little less lonely
by NeonizedVictim
Summary: Cry's alone on Christmas and Pewdie just so happens to be there to comfort him. Small summary of a log one-shot. *Enjoy bros*


**/Hey guys, real sorry bout not updating lately, it's just that…my dog had died of cancer and I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I hope this little one-shot here makes up for it. Oh, and happy thanksgiving everyone./**

**/Don't own any of these guys but Connor, also not sure if any of this stuff happened, if it did, then it's just a coincidence. And Cry or Pewdie, if you're reading this, I want you guys to know you're awesome and that you too helped me during the time my dog passed. Tell the others this too. Love you guys, enjoy./**

* * *

_**A Little less lonely**_

Cry sighed as he sat down his mug full of hot coffee. He watched as the steam started flowing out of it, into the air. It was getting really late, he could tell from just glancing outside, the sky was a dark hazy blue colour and street lamps shone dimly, illuminating anything near it in a dimly glow. No cars were out either because everyone was busy or out of town.

Everyone, except him.

Cry no family, well…who liked him anyway. And even if they did, he lived too far away. They all moved to England while he stayed in Florida. His friends like Russ and Red, they were busy with their family too. Everyone was busy or with their family, except for him. He looked at his now cold mug of coffee and stared at it. He knew he wasn't going to finish it, so why force himself to. He got up from his seat by the window and went over to the front counter. The young man behind it was wiping the surface and all the items on top of it down. Cry got his wallet in his jacket pocket out and opened it up. He grabbed a ten dollar bill and slid it across the counter. The young man took it and put it in the cash register. He was about to hand him his change when Cry said, "No, you can keep the change."

The young adult gave the youtuber a questioning look. Cry didn't know if he was looking at him that way because of his mask or response, but the man didn't pay too much to the mask so he guessed it was his response. "Um…are-are ya sure sir? The coffee was only three dollars, that's a lot of change you can get back" Cry nodded, his blue hoodie moving on top of his head. "Yeah, I'm sure. You deserve it better than I do...Um...Connor." Cry said as he caught sight of Connor's name tag. Connor smiled and nodded, "Thanks have a good night sir." Cry walked to the doors and was about to leave when he heard, "Oh, and Merry Christmas!" Cry turned back and nodded, and said loudly enough for Connor to hear, "You too."

Cry walked out of the empty café into the cold and dark streets of the night. He started walking down the side walk as he pulled his mask up a bit and pulled his hood more over his head. He didn't know where he thought he was going, but right now, he didn't care. He would still be alone. With no one to talk to or hang out with. Less likely someone to cuddle with or love. Why would someone love him? He was alone on Christmas. He was a freak and a loner with no one who cared about him. Sure, he had friends, but they weren't here with him. They were out living their lives instead of dealing with him. They deserved to, he didn't. They worked hard, just like that guy in the café. They worked hard everyday and deserved to have someone love them, but he knew he didn't.

He saw a bench up a head and walked towards it. He sat down and slumped forward, his elbows resting on his lamp above him engulfed him in a light pale yellow glow. His breaths came out in warm puffs before turning cold and then being forced to become part of the chilling air. Since it was Florida, it didn't snow here, but rarely the temperatures would drop down at least to make someone wear a second shirt or coat, but Cry just settled for his simple hoodie. How the dark colour matched the sky, but still being slightly lighter. He pulled his mask up some, feeling it slid down past part of his chin and exposing his forehead to the cold and unfair world around him.

He watched as some of the shops and stores light were being cut off, one by one by one. Next thing he knew though was that all the lights had been turned off, making the street lamp above him seem brighter as it shone its rays to fight off the darkness. But it was too late, darkness had already settled in Cry's mind one way or another. Negative thoughts eating away at him continuously, making him weaker, and forcing him to believe that they were true. He started to think about how all his friends had at least someone to be with. His gaming group was probably on tour in a different country, Tobuscus was most likely spending time with his best friend Gabeuscus and unoticingly annoying the crap out of him as well, Ken had told him that his ex girlfriend wanted him back so he was with her, and then there was the guy that always brought a smile to everyone's face or make them laugh uncontrollably with his own loud one by just being himself.

Pewdie. The dirty blonde (literally in both ways for the colour of his hair as well as his famous habit of making perverted jokes) was definitely spending time with his girlfriend Cutiepie, Marzia. He knew that him and her had been in a relationship for a long time, he was probably the first one Pewdie had told him about him and her getting together. Although he had felt very happy for his friend, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt. He had nothing against Marzia, but now she was spending all _their_ bro time with him spending more time with her and making his and Pewdie's meetings more limited. He was very glad that his friend was with someone, but...Cry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like without her, and him being with Pewds instead. Cry shook his head as he aggressively shoved his stupid and selfish thoughts away and tried to get rid of all the blood that had rushed to his face in an instant. He didn't really think about him and Pewdie like that before. Well, he _has_ but he just continued to push them away and ignore the rapid beatings he felt in his heart and mind whenever he thought of the Sweden, but sometimes he just couldn't help but wonder for time to time what it actually meant.

He had felt this before, but if wasn't as strong and normally was pointed to attractive woman. But. now, he couldn't think of a time when it was so strong had lasted for long. He truly adored the man and strangely wanted to get closer to him in any and every way possible. But, he knew that the crazy idea was impossible since the other pretty much live on the other side of the world, and plus the man with a foreign accent most likely didn't return his feelings and confusing emotions. Cry knew this, and that is why he was feeling himself becoming colder and colder not from the temperature of the air, but from the sheer truth that was supposed to be what it was.

_ Cold_ and _unforgiving_.

Hot tears burned in Cry's eyes, but he forced them shut with an intake of a shaky breath. Crying wasn't going to changed anything, it would only show of how weak and helpless he was, and so he continued to try and force the cork of the bottle holding his emotions to stay in and not let it spill over. He's had this bottle ever since he was little, when his father had died from a disease. At that time he had to comfort his mum and be strong, he didn't have time to deal with his own emotions when his mother was so depressed and unstable. So he just held it in. In a secret bottle. And now fifteen years later, the bottle was getting cramped. But he held it in as he closed his eyes more tightly remembering the his dad went, his mother hadn't been the same. She always was distant from him, and glared at him and blamed him for his death. She was so cold to him. Just like the world.

He sighed, even his own mother didn't love him. He really was pathetic and unlovable. Cry forced a sob down his throat, but ended up coughing it out roughly. The dam he was trying so hard to hold finally broke, and hot tears rushed out of his eyes and down his face, dripping off his chin. His bottle He started sobbing hard as he put his hand under his nose to stop the mucus coming from it from getting on his clothes. His entire form started shaking and trembling as he continued. His breaths came out in hast gasps and coughs, making him shake even worse. His dark brown-almost black-hair clung to his wet cheeks as more tears continued falling from his eyes becoming bigger and bigger. Anyone around wouldn't notice him crying or in distress because they wouldn't be able to see his face. Because of his mask. That's why he loved it so much, that's why he made it in the first place. To hide his emotions.

He sobbed harder, his cries echoing throughout the air, knowing no one cared about him enough to stop and comfort him. Because no one liked him.

Because no one loved him.

**_ No one ever will...not your fans..not your friends..ha, not even your own f__amily...you're too patheti_**_**c**,_the voice in the back of Cry's mind told him. **_No wonder your nickname is cry, your a cry baby _****_when it comes t_****_o your emotions, just utterly pathetic..._**

_ It's all true...I'm pathetic, useless, worthless, a waste of space, i don't deserve any one's love.. _Cry thought sadly.

**_ Yes..and that's all that you'll ever be..._**Cry continued to sob and cough even harder, making his throat and heart hurt. His breathing and trembling increase, as well as his thick and big tears. He wrapped his arm around himself and buried his head in between his legs. He felt colder and colder, becoming a little numb to everything but the feeling of his wet cheeks and suffering heart. He didn't care how loud he was crying and wailing, until a soft voice spoke out in front of him,

"Cry...?"

* * *

Pewdie sighed as he continued to walk down the sidewalk and pulled his coat and scarf closer o his body. He was supposed to be spending the vacation with his girlfriend, but it seemed like fate didn't want that for him, so he was out on the streets alone. He saw a cafe close by and went in. When he did, he noticed that no one but one worker was there. He went up to the front counter and sat down in one of the stools in front of it.

" 'Scuse me sir, can I get a cup of tea, with honey and sugar in it?" He asked, his heavy Sweden accent noticeable in his voice. Connor immediately looked up, and when he saw the elder man he smiled wide.

"Y-you're Pewdiepie, right? The gaming youtuber?" Pewdie smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh, this is like really big. I have now served two gaming youtubers today, this is awesome!"

"Two? What was the other one?" He asked curiously.

"Cryaotic! He came in here and asked for a coffee not too long ago. I was a little disappointed to see that he still wore his mask, but I'm happy I met him. He even gave me a seven dollar tip before he left, he was really nice." Pewdie smiled as the young man complimented his best friend.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him while I'm here." Connor nodded and went to get a cup and go to the machine that poured out tea. "Oh hey, what are you doing here in Florida anyway?"

"Well, it was supposed to be me and Marzia here together but...things happened." Pewdie said glumly. "Cutiepie? What happened between you two?"

"We...slit up." Pewdie sighed. Connor gasped while he put ice in Pewdie's tea. "Why? Weren't you guys happy?"

"No, apparently she wasn't. I thought we were, but we weren't. It happened when we came here yesterday. We were about to go to town when she kissed me. She asked why I didn't kiss back and I didn't answer, so then she brought up why she thought I was acting so weird. She claimed that I always avoided her and was distant. Then she said that I wouldn't shown any affection to her and that I constantly talked to or about Cry. I didn't even notice that I did so I said I didn't. Then she said that...she found my journal..while I was sleeping and when she was emptying our bags out."

"What'd you write in the journal?" He heard Connor's voice say from another area behind the counter where he could not see. "I wrote..that I didn't really feel a connection with Marzia anymore. That we lost the spark and stuff. When we kissed and hugged, it felt weird and awkward. Then, she said she couldn't date someone who didn't love her as much as she loved them. I said I still did, but we just lost the spark. She yelled and screamed that we should just end it if it had no spark or point to go on. And so...we did. She said she was gong back to Italy, so she's probably there by now.."

Connor came back to the counter with Pewdie's tea and with a sad frown on his face. "Man..that's rough. I'm sorry what happened to you and Marzia. Here." He passed the cup of tea to Pewdie and he nodded.

"Thanks. You're a real bro." He said while he drank some of it.

Connor laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? You're like the coolest person other than Cry." Pewdie laughed. "Now, speaking of Cry." Connor gave Pewdie a mischievous grin. "Is PewdieCry real?" Pewdie choked on the tea he was drinking and his face went pink.

"W-what?"

"I said, is PewdieCry real?"

"I-I'm not sure I understand.." Pewdie said as he sat down his cup. Connor rolled his eyes, "I mean, do you and Cry like each other?"

"Uh..yeah? We're like best friends you know." Connor shook his head.

"Uh-uh, I mean like.." Connor took a step back and made a heart across his chest. Pewdie's face turned red. "Ummmm...no?" Pewdie said uncertainly. "Me and Cry are just friends. He doesn't like me in that way or else he would have told me...right?"

Connor nodded. "I suppose so. But..." He came from behind the counter and sat in the stool beside Pewdie. "Do you?"

Pewdie looked at Connor with flushed cheeks. Did he? He never really thought about it until now. "Uhh, I..I-" A loud wailing sound came from outside. Connor and Pewdie gave each other weird looks.

"What was that?" Pewdie asked. Connor shrugged. "I dunno."

"I'll go look. How much was the tea." Connor waved his hand in a downward way. "It's on the house, oh and=" He pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Pewdie. "-can you give this back to Cry for me? It was his money he gave me for the coffee. I don't need it."

"Okay, we should meet again." Connor nodded and took out his phone, the Sweden doing the same. They gave each other their numbers. "Okay, I'll see ya later Connor." Pewdie said as he was walking to the front doors.

"See ya Pewdie, and Merry Christmas!"

"You too bro!" He stepped outside into the cold streets again and looked around. He saw no one out there. He frowned and walked down the street. A few minutes passed and still he didn't see anyone. He frowned more, until he saw a street lamp up ahead with a form sitting on the bench. As he got closer, he could hear coughing, gasping, and choking sounds. The form was shaking furiously and their head was in between their legs as their arms were wrapped around themselves. Their dark brown hair was blocking the person's face, but Pewdie felt like he knew them. He was very confused, until he caught sight of the white mask on the human's face. He was so shocked he almost forgot to breathe. Very softly, he called the person's name.

"Cry...?"

Immediately the crying stopped and the form looked up at him. "P-pewdie?" His voice croaked. He quickly tried to wipe away all the wetness and tears off from his face, but his tears still wouldn't stop. "W-what a-are you doing he-here?" He tried to ask his question, before coughing a little.

"Never mind that, why are you crying?" Pewdie said, worry heavy in his voice. Cry bowed his head, staring at the ground as he hugged his knees to his chest closer. "Cry?"

Cry still didn't respond, he just hugged his body tighter. "Cry, talk to me.." Pewdie persisted. "Please?" Cry shook his head. "Come on, what's wrong?" Pewdie crouched down and looked at his friend. Cry lifted his head and Pewdie's light blue eyes stared into the ones of Cry's mask. "Hey, what's wrong. You can tell me bro." Cry shook his head and was about to put his head back down when Pewdie's hand was under his chin and his head was forced to stay up.

"Ryan." Cry's eyes widened behind his mask as he heard Pewdie say his real name. Only his father said his real name and also his mum when she still talked to him. And loved him. More tears came rushing out as a sob erupted from Cry's mouth as he recalled his problem the world. Well...the problem the world had with him. Pewdie's eyes grew slightly bigger when he heard the sob and was very surprised when he felt Cry's arms around his body. The shorter male buried his head in Pewdie's chest as his cries grew louder. Pewdie slowly lifted up his arms to embrace the broken man before him. "Shh..shh..it's okay ,Cry, it's okay..everything's okay."

"No it's not!" The yell was muffled in Pewdie's chest. "I'm alone! No one cares about me, not my fans, not my friends, not my family, not anyone! No one loves me, they all hate me!" Pewdie shook his head and squeezed Cry tighter.

"That's not true, everyone loves you Cry. They all care about you and get happy when you come into the room. You make everyone laugh and can make anyone have a good time. You're a great guy."

"Then why doesn't anyone want to be with me? Why doesn't anyone want to love me in a special way?" He asked. "Cry-"

"Everyone has someone. Red has Russ, Ken has his girlfriend, and You have Marzia. Tobuscus and Gabeuscus probably don't want girlfriends, so I'm the only one." Pewdie sighed. "Actually Cry...me and Marzy..we broke up..yesterday." He felt Cry pull away and saw him look up at him. "R-really?"

Pewdie nodded. "Yesterday, we split up. We were supposed to be here together but she took a plane to Italy. So, I guess I'm single now."

"Yeah, but you can get another girlfriend, I can't even get one." Cry mumbled.

"Ryan!" Cry looked up in alarm at Pewdie. "Stop talking like that! Maybe you haven't met that special someone yet." Cry grunted and buried his head back in the sweden's chest, whispering to himself but unknowingly loud enough for Pewdie to hear. "I have, it's just that they don't love me back..."

Pewdie was a little confused, who did Cry have feelings for? When he met her he would for sure tell him who it was wouldn't he? Did he know her. "Who is it?" He felt him freeze in his embrace. "You can tell me Cry...it's okay.."

"No it's not, stop saying that."

"Well it would if you would just tell me.." Pewdie said with annoyance. Cry clutched his Pewdie's clothes and shut his eyes tightly. "Tell me.." Pewdie said in his ear.

"...You..." Cry whispered, but not loud enough. "What?" Cry said it louder. "You.."

"Cry I can't hear y-"

"I said you!" Cry yelled. Pewdie's eyes went bigger in shock as his heart rate picked up a little. "You, you you you! You Felix, You! You stupid you! I love you!" Cry continued to yell as he pulled away from him and looked at him, tears going fast and hot down his face. "I..I love y-you, and y-you didn't know all-all this t-time. You..you-you w-were too caught up w-with Marzia that you never noticed, a-and now t-that I've told you, you w-want to run away an-and forget about me, do-don't you?" He slumped on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Just like e-everyone else, y-you hate me now a-and want to run away. Y-you hate me...you'll n-never love me.." His rambling was cut off by harsh coughing and a sob.

Pewdie just stared in shock at his broken best friend on the ground crying, yelling, and sobbing. He had never seen him like this, ever. He hadn't even seen him cry before, but here he was, doing it all. And it was because of him. He slowly sat down on his knees in front of him. And he said his name, the real one. He only used it when he was being _really _serious. He sighed. "Cry..." He put his hand on his shoulder. But Cry just shrugged it off harshly.

"Go Felix..." He whispered. "Go and ditch m-me like e-everyone else did! Just...just go.." Pewdie clenched his fists and jaw. He had to end this. "Cry, I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you, not like this. Not ever, you're my best friend, and I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry about what all those other people did to you, but I'm sure as heck that I'm not gonna do the same as them Cry.."

He gripped Cry's wrists and dragged his hand away from his face, but Cry just bowed his head lower. "Ryan..look at me..." Cry shook his head. "Ryan.." Pewdie put his hands in one of his so his other one wasn't occupied. He slowly pulled the top of Cry's mask up, then took it completely off his head quickly. Cry yelped in alarm and looked up. Pewdie's light blue eyes met Cry's dark blue ones. His eyes were the deepest and darkest blue Pewdie has ever seen in his life on a human. They had small specks of electric blue in them, but that only made it look more intriguing. He had a small almost button like nose. His lips were a light tint of red from biting them so hard and he had a few freckles and moles around his face. His cheeks were flushed pink rather from the cold or by a blush, Pewdie didn't know, all that he did know was that the human in front of him was more than gorgeous...he was _perfect._

Cry struggled harder with trying to free his hands from Pewdie's grip, but he just wouldn't budge. He closed his eyes again and made sounds of protest. Pewdie put Cry's mask down on the ground beside him and his hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he could get a better look at his face. Cry tried to protest, but all that came out was a sob. Pewdie slowly wiped away the tears off of Cry's face. He took the end of his scarf and wiped the snot from Cry's nose. His cheeks turned darker as he continued to cry, but not so hard. Pewdie let go of Cry's hands and put both of his hands on Cry's cheeks. His thumbs stroked continuously as Cry's cries decreased and stopped.

"...Ryan..." Pewdie moved his face closer to Cry's. "Never say that no one loves you in a special way...cause that's not true..I may haven't noticed until now..but I always felt some sort of affection for you..." Cry watched as Pewdie's eyes stared into his. "The reason why me and Marzy broke up was because...she said that I was spending too much time with you and that when we weren't playing games together and I was with her, I wouldn't ever stop talking about you, and as that continued, I grew more distant and the love I felt for Marzy disappeared. I couldn't stop thinking of you and seeing you and listening to your voice. Your laugh, your smile, your kindness, your mystery, why wouldn't it make me not think of you? You're just so perfect, and that's why I'm proud to say..." Pewdie's face got closer to Cry's, their breaths on the others face. Both of their faces were exploded in a tint of red, making them feel a little warmer and their heart rates going faster and faster. "...I love you too Ryan..."

Cry gasped as Pewdie's lips were smashed on his in full force, his hands gripped the clothes on Pewdie's chest in surprise. His eyes shut tightly just like Pewdie's as he felt him bite his lip softly. Pewdie's hands pulled Cry's face closer to his, their noses now smushed together. Pewdie ran his tongue over Cry's bottom lip, making the Floridan whimper a bit. He smirked into the kiss and Cry blushed deeper. This went on until they both pulled away, a little breathless, but happy. Pewdie smirked at Cry as he watched him pant a little. Cry put on a small smile. Pewdie opened his arms, "Come here." Cry chuckled as he gave Pewdie a tight hug, burying his head in his shoulder in the process. Pewdie smiled as he and his companion shared a warm embrace. He smile in content, before he heard a loud sneeze beside his head.

"Ryan..?" He heard a chuckle. "I sneezed." Pewdie smiled again."Bless you." Cry laughed loudly. "You're so slow."

"Am not!" He heard Cry laugh then a cough. "I think I'm sick...and I think I got snot on your shoulder." Pewdie groaned. "Crrrryyyyy!"

"Sorry Felix." Pewdie smiled as he held him closer. "That's okay, I needed a new coat anyway. Speaking of coats, where's yours, it's too cold out here for a hoodie."

"Man, forget coats, hoodie's are amazing! You're just jealous you're not wearing one!" Pewdie shook his head in amusement. "Come on, let's get you out of this weather and too your apartment." He tried to get up, but Cry wouldn't let go. "Cry?"

"I don't wanna let go..." Pewdie sighed with a smile and picked up Cry bridal style with a grunt. "Dang Cry, you are really heavy. Go on a diet or something!"

"No, if I do then I'll shatter my eating-McDonald's-burgers-everyday record!"

Pewdie finally managed to carry him and walk at the same time. "Don't worry about it Cry. And at least do it for a while when our wedding is near." Cry blushed at Pewdie's statement and laughed.

"Hey Pewdie, can you...well since you're staying here for a while...do you um..wanna live with me until you go? You know so that neither of us will be lonely and-"

"I'd love to live with you Cry."

"Thanks Pewds."

"I'm just being a normal boyfriend for his girlfriend."

"Okay..wait no! I am not a girl!"

"Yeah you are, because I'm certainly not."

"Well that doesn't me-wait..so we're...boyfriend and...boyfriend now?" Pewdie smiled.

"If you wanna be...do you..?" Cry laughed as he cuddled into Pewdie's chest again. "...yeah, I do.." Cry sighed. "I love you Felix..."

Pewdie laughed softly. "I love you too Ryan..."Cry gasped. "Oh my god my MASK! Pewdie we have to go back!" Pewdie groaned. "Crrryyyy!"

"Come on please!" Pewdie grunted as he turned around and walked back to where the bench was. "I love you pewdie.." Cry said innocently. "Shut up." Cry laughed.

* * *

"Pewdie, where are we going?!" Cry asked as he tried to get Pewdie's hands off of his eyes, but the Sweden was persistent for him not to see anything. It was now summer, and Pewdie was coming back to visit Cry.

"You'll see, we're almost there! Aaannnnnnnnnndddddd, we arrrrrrreeee, here!" He took his hands away from Cry's eyes. Cry opened his eyes to see that that they were in one of Florida's parks, but that's not what interested him. What was in front of him did.

"Happy Birthday Cry!" Ken, Tobuscus, Gabeuscus, Red, and Russ all yelled together. Everyone was there, even Marzia and her boyfriend Rin. Cry laughed as he saw them all around the picnic table that consisted a bunch of food and a big birthday cake that had his mask as a picture on it. Tobbuscus was the first one to gasp and run up to him and hugging him tightly. "You don't have your mask on!"

"Really?!" Ken ran up to Cry and saw that he didn't. "Oh my god you're beautiful! You look fabulous too!" Cry blushed and smiled.

"Hey Cry, guess who's here?" Pewdie said as a guy with light black hair, tan skin, and green eyes came forward. "Connor! 'Sup?" Cry laughed as he hugged Connor.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with a few famous people, not a big deal." He chuckled. "Happy birthday Cry."

The party was soon started and everyone was having a good time. They ate, played games, they ate, played transportable video games, and ate. Only did everyone stop when they heard Pewdie yell,

"Has anyone seen my boyfriend?!"

Ken chocked on his sprite soda as he and everyone else looked at him in shock. His girlfriend, Jessica, came up and patted his back. She had dark red hair and soft brown eyes.

"B-boyfriend?" Tobuscus stuttered. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"I didn't know you were gay or bi! Since when?!" Russ said surprised. Cry had came over to them by this point. "What's going on? I thought I heard someone scream."

"Oh my god you're dating CRY?!" Tobuscus yelled gripping his hair. "That...that means...Gabeuscus owes me ten dollars! YES!"

"It's Gabe uscus!"

Cry blushed. "Huh?"

"Yes, PewdieCry is real I knew it!" Ken yelled as he fist pumped the air. Jessica giggled at his actions.

"W-wait, who said-"

"Pewdie said that you two were dating!" Tobuscus pointed at the Sweden. Cry groaned and slapped his forehead. "I thought we were gonna wait to tell them!"

"I'm sorry,it just came out, I didn't mean too!" Pewdie apologized with a smile. "But at least I can do this!" He gave Cry a quick peck on the lips. Cry blushed harder as he heard Red, Marzia, and Jessica say 'awww'.

"Pay up Gabeuscus!" Tobuscus yelled happily while holding out his hand. Gabeuscus grumbled as he slapped the crinkled ten dollars in his hand.

"Speaking of ten dollars, Pewdie did you ever give Cry his ten dollars back?" Connor said turning his attention to Cry.

"Huh?" Cry asked. "What ten dollars?"

"The ten dollars for your coffee last Christmas. I told him to give it back to you, did he?"

"No." Cry and Connor looked to Pewdie. He laughed sheepishly. "Oops, I guess I forgot."

"Pewdie!" Cry yelled. The Sweden was already running for his life away from his lover. "I'm sorry Ryan!" Cry gave chase after him. "Felix get back here!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Felix!"

"Help!"

Everyone laughed at the couple's strange ways but didn't question any of it. They were just happy that everyone was having a good time, especially the two males that were now laughing and tackling each other to the ground with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**/I worked on this for like three days, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave a review or pm me and I will see you in another story or chapter I make. Bye bros! *bro fist*/**


End file.
